1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of separating hydrogen from gaseous mixtures containing hydrogen and carbon monoxide.
In another aspect, the invention is directed to the detection of carbon monoxide in the presence of interfering concentrations of hydrogen.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In order to meet the needs arising in connection with pollution control of carbon monoxide, extensive activity has been directed to the development and production of detection equipment useful in solving this problem. Exemplary of such equipment is that described by Oswin et al in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,776,832 and 3,824,167. The sensitivity and effectiveness of this equipment described in the aforementioned patents, notwithstanding, it, as well as other prior art carbon monoxide detection systems, experiences difficulty in the accurate measurement of carbon monoxide when in the presence of high concentrations of hydrogen. A common example of this problem is found in the monitoring of carbon monoxide in submarines whose batteries are periodically charged resulting in the discharge or evolution of hydrogen into the atmosphere in concentrations as high as 3.0%. The presence of concentrations of hydrogen at these levels in the atmosphere to be tested creates a percent error in carbon monoxide measurement which is unacceptable.
In addition, the general criteria applied to measuring and testing equipment such as that of the present invention include requisites for portability, non-prohibitive cost, safety, and accuracy in measuring the quantity of the gas detected. In the prior art, it has been found difficult to simultaneously fulfill all of these requirements. Increasing the accuracy of measuring equipment has inherently involved an increase in either the size or the complexity of such equipment thereby disadvantageously affecting either the cost or portability or both. Quite often, problems related to simultaneous provision of these features have been decisive in obstructing the practical development and utilization of particular detection apparatus.